Innocent Quarrels
by condemned-2-fate
Summary: Yzak, Dearka and Athrun are all about thirteen, tempermental and wound up. their mother's seem to enjoy getting together, and eveything turns out to be slightly chaotic.


hey! sorry it took me so long! this one is kinda rushed...it's more or so a one shot unless people want me to continue... i think i'll focus more on the 'on flight 359' story...

anyhoo, hope you like it!

disclaimer; i do not own gundam seed.

* * *

If you ever met a temperamental prepubescent male coordinator, with a fixation of straight, ninety degree lines, you'd probably know not to mess with him. It was unfortunate that Athrun Zala didn't know this when he met Yzak. In fact, you could almost call it inopportune that Athrun also met Dearka that summer.

Years before the war had begun; Yzak, Dearka, and Athrun were only about thirteen. Yes, they were all at the age where life, as they knew it sucked.

Their meeting was not of coincidence. If it were, it might have been easier. Maybe. Though this of course, was not the case. All three boys were forced to attend 'evening parties' with their parents. It was obvious that after months and months of this so called 'weekly get togethers' one could only assume that the three boys needed to find some way to escape from such a mortal doom. That's probably the one and only thing they ever agreed on.

…

…

…

It was an exceptionally cool morning, as six women sat on lawn chairs, sipping expensive tea. Behind them, the Joule residence stood atop a grassy hill. Just through the foggy glass, and cream curtains, three heads could distinctively be made out.

If someone were to look in, they'd only see what looked like three boys, presumably talking. If someone were to actually press their face against the glass, they may perhaps be able to see three boys creating some what of havoc. Though, since it was doubtful that even their parents would press their faces up to the cold glass window, most would assume that they would be uninterrupted.

A sleek, wooden table sat in a room, tapered with glass and china items. On top of the darkly stained table was not only a vase, but Dearka. To be more precise, on top of the table was Dearka, who was holding the nicely decorated glass vase.

All three boys would have surely gotten into trouble if their mothers came into the house. Fortunately, they were to busy sipping tea to notice that Dearka was standing on the table holding a priceless vase with Yzak trying to take it fro him, and Athrun watching the entire spectacle.

"Not tall enough?" Asked the blond haired boy in a mocking voice from on top of the table.

Yzak did not seem to find the situation as funny. "Give that to me right now! It's mother's. Stop being an idiot!" curling his one hand into a fist, Yzak swiped with the other, trying to get the vase back.

Lifting the vase higher above his head, Dearka laughed. "Hear that Athrun? We might get in trouble from Yzak's mom. Ha." He diverted his gaze back to where Yzak stood. "If you want it so badly, come and get it." Grinning, Dearka waved the vase and watch as Yzak's face heated up.

Looking up from a 'PLANT Economics' magazine, Athrun sighed. "Dearka, jeez, just put down the vase." That was it. That was all of the intervening Athrun seemed to want to do. Flipping the page of his magazine, he continued to read.

This didn't seem to convince Dearka to put the vase down.

Making up his mind, Yzak scowled and abruptly strolled to the other side of the room where all of their backpacks lay abandoned on the tiled floor. Bending down, Yzak opened Dearka's backpack. Shuffling though the chaotic mess in Dearka's backpack seemed to catch the other two boy's attention. Athrun looked up from his reading, and Dearka slowly lowed himself off the table with the vase still in hand.

Removing a blue bottle from the bag, Yzak smirked and turned to face the two baffled boys in the room. Holding up Dearka's bottle of hair gel, Yzak's eyes narrowed.

"Put down the vase, or the hair gel gets it." This was the triumphant line said by Yzak, standing barely at five foot three. He hasn't had a growth spurt yet. ;)

Dearka burst out laughing. "You wouldn't dump it. Think I'm that stupid! You'd get it all over the carpet!" even Athrun seemed to think the treat was slightly idle.

Unscrewing the plastic cap, Yzak flipped the gel so that it was facing down. Oozing out, the gel made an unpleasant slurping noise, before landing in two large clumps on the carpet.

This seemed to distract Dearka from his early task with the vase, which he immediately put down in order to rescue his essential hair product.

Looking at the empty bottle in Yzak's hands, Dearka looked annoyed. "That was cheating." Dearka's hair seemed to droop on queue.

It didn't take long before the three boys got board. The tea parties usually lasted a couple hours, and it had barely been one.

Making their way up to Yzak's room, the trio climbed the long flight of carpeted stairs. Trudging up the last couple steps, Athrun truly thought that over half of the house was constructed of the bloody stair cases. They had three. What a waste of energy.

Yzak's room was clean. Not just clean mind you, really clean. There wasn't a spec of dirt or dust anywhere. All the pictures were perfectly aligned, and every piece of furniture of item seemed to correspond in perfect alignment with another.

Being the first to enter the room, Dearka cringed. Him and Yzak were, putting it simply, polar opposites when it came to habits. If it wasn't for the fact that their mothers seemed to enjoy bonding, they probably would absolutely hate each other. Not that they were that close anyway.

Athrun seemed distracted. Whether it was the pure white walls, the perfectly straight black line that ran horizontal down the entire length of the walls or the perfectly made bed, it was hard to tell. Everything resembled order. Nothing was out of place. It was slightly nerve racking. His room was nothing in comparison. His was small, with cream walls, green curtains, and a messy desk. He kept everything that was important to him in his room. Dearka's was by far the messiest. Everything was everywhere in his room. From clothes to books, to model space suits, Dearka's floor was littered with them.

Seeming to lose his interest, Dearka walked casually over to Yzak's desk. Yzak's eyes darted over and became fixed on Dearka's back. Reaching out, Dearka moved the square paper weight so that is was at a different angle.

Yzak winced. Walking over to where Dearka stood, Yzak straightened the object. Dearka moved it again. Repetitively, they continued to move the square.

Rolling his eyes, Athrun made his way to Yzak's window. Opening it, Athrun stared at the massive oak tree that stood there. Since it was spring, the tree had just begun to rejuvenate and grow buds. A slight breeze wafted the curtains and seemed to crash into Athrun.

Inhaling, Athrun glanced back at his two bickering friends. Placing both hands on the window sill, Athrun hoisted himself up and onto one of the thick branches of the tree. Steadying himself, Athrun slowly moved to a farther and higher branch. Finding a spot to lean against, he sat down and contently began to gaze about at his surroundings.

His thoughts and peaceful atmosphere were quickly disrupted.

"Athrun! What the hell do you think you're doing? Get the frick off of that tree! You're probably heavy enough to break it!" Yzak shouted from the window ledge.

"Yzak, don't be such a baby. You know Athrun is sensitive about his weight." Dearka grinned out at Athrun who seemed completely unmasked. He was not 'sensitive' about his weight! Just because he didn't eat anything with saturated fat, or too much fructose, or too much sugar, or too much caffeine….

Obviously Dearka thought that climbing a tree was beyond spectacular, he jumped from the Window ledge and dragged Yzak with him.

Cursing loudly, Yzak regained his balance and clung onto a branch, while Dearka leapt over to where Athrun was sitting.

"Now Yzak, I don't think your mother would approve of such language!" Dearka shot a snide look back to where he had left Yzak.

Eye's narrowing, Yzak turned his head so that he wasn't facing Dearka.

Grinning at his brilliance, Dearka moved so that the branch him and Athrun were on bounced.

"Hey, quite it! You're going to break the thing!" Athrun snapped as the branch groaned in protest to Dearka's movements.

"It's okay Athrun. Just keep telling your self that you're not fat." Dearka seemed to think he was witty, while Yzak merely rolled his eyes.

Athrun did not look amused. "It's not _my_ weight I'm worried about!" but before Athrun could say another word, a horrible snap seemed to cut through the silence. The branch wobbled. Neither Dearka nor Athrun moved an inch. The Branch hadn't snapped off, but any moment it would. "Shit." Muttered Dearka under his breath.

For the first time, Dearka and Athrun heard something so foreign and so out of place. Yzak began to laugh…hysterically. Grasping for breath, Yzak wrapped his hands around his stomach, letting go of the branch he was using to support himself. Becoming off balance, Yzak slipped and fell to the ground with a thunk. He looked stunned.

Dearka seemed to think that it was the funniest thing he had ever seen, because he burst out laughing, causing the unstable branch to give out.

In a matter of seconds, all three boys were on the ground. "What the hell Dearka!" Athrun bit out as rubbed is arm, noting a large purple bruise welling up.

Opening his moth to defend him self, Dearka stopped as he heard Yzak begin to laugh again. Hard.

Clutching his stomach, Yzak's eyes weld up with tears and loud, high pitch laughter was streaming out of his mouth. Athrun and Dearka sat there in stunned silence.

Six women came around the house, obviously curious to where the commotion was coming from.

It took hours for Dearka and Athrun to convince Yzak's mother that they had not drugged him. It was, even for them, hard to believe. Yzak had to be put into a room by him self to calm down.

As the women began to leave, a couple dragging their sons with them, Dearka, Yzak and Athrun caught each other's eye. Dearka winked and mouthed 'see you next week'. All three of them grinned, before turning and heading in different directions.

* * *

that's the first chapter! love it? hate it? please review!


End file.
